Ask Spamano, PruCan and FrUK
by RipeTomatoLover
Summary: Ask Spamano, PruCan and FrUk anything you want, or even dare them to do stuff, Gotta love it, eh? Ratings might go up, I don't know, depends on what you ask.
1. Ask away!

**Spamano, PruCan and FrUK Q and A~**

**A/N; **The title rhymes~!So I've been pondering for some time… And, I came to the conclusion. I WANT TO MAKE A Q AND A! *insert happy music here* so here you go, our favorite group of Hetalia characters will tell you how it's done~!

**Spain; **Hola amigos! You can ask us _anything _you want and we'll answer, isn't that right Lovi~?

**Romano; **That depends on how fucking retarded they are, wait, fuck no, I'm not answering anything. *tsundereness*

**Spain; **I'll give you all the tomatoes you want~?

**Romano; **...Fine, damn it.

**France; **As Toni explained, we'll answer _any _question, even the most perverted ones. Ohonhonhon, there's no fun in keeping it clean, non, Mon cheré Arthur?

**England; **Oh bugger off you bloody frog.

**France; **That's not what you said last night~

**England; **SHUT UP! *blush*

**Prussia; **We also take dares, such as playing pranks on someone or adding awesome things like putting 'In bed' behind our sentences!

**Canada; **Also, if you guys request it, we would gladly invite other nations to answer some questions, eh…

**Prussia; **You guys should request West to join in one time, and then shower him embarrassing questions!

**Canada; **G-Gilbert, that's not very nice.

**Prussia; **Don't worry Birdie, West can handle it, Kesese!

**Romano;** Fuck, why is it you three have such creepy ass laughs?

**England; **I was kind of wondering about that too.

**Spain; **Fusososo~ What are you talking about, our laughs aren't creepy, are they? *oblivious*

**Canada; **I don't really care; at least their laughs aren't as obnoxious as Alfred's.

**Prussia; **Psh, my laugh is **AWESOME**!

**France; **Since when was there something wrong with my laugh?

**England; **Since you were born.

**France; **Arthur, so cruel~!

**A/N; **So there you have it. I don't really have any rules. Except the fact that I really don't want any Haters writing reviews… 'Because, you guys clearly have better things to do, right? *cough* Back to the point. You guys can start leaving Questions, dares and requests for any Nation to join for a Q and A session~! And ofcourse you who, I don't, want to leave questions as other countries, are welcome to do so. I love those kinds of things, they're awesome man!

**Everyone except Romano; **UNTIL NEXT TIME!

**Romano; **Just fuck off.

**A/N;** OMG. DON'T YOU JUST LOVE HIS TSUNDERENESS?


	2. thedragonballbabe

**Spamano, PruCan and FrUK Q and A.**

**A/N; **Someone reviewed~! That makes me a very happy author :D~! Now for thedragonballbabe's questions and requests and that stuff~!

***kicks down door and walks in smiling***

**I am now here. ****You may applaud.**

*random applaud from nowhere*****

**...Just kidding. ****Hiiii! First off... Canada? Can I have a hug?**

**Canada; **Of course you can, eh. *hug*

**ALRIGHT!**

**Spain~ I'm spanish! By the way, you and Roma make the cutest couple. Really! (Don't deny it, Romano.) And****... DAT ASS. *****quickly gropes Spain* Soooo... ****When did you first fall for Romano? And why'd you choose him over Feli?**

**Spain; **If you're Spanish you must be filled with passion, Si~? Gracias~

**Romano; **Fuck, I'll deny whatever I want!

**Spain; **What ass? *gets groped* Huh? *oblivious* Ohh~ When did I first fall for Lovi? From the first day I saw him~

**Romano; **That's called being a pedophile you damn tomato bastard.

**Spain; **But we're nations! That doesn't count with us~!

**France; **Mon ami, you still need to answer the next question.

**Spain; **Huh? Ahh, Si! I didn't have to choose, it was always my cute little Lovi~!

**Romano; ***secretly happy* Tch… **  
><strong> 

**Romano- YOU. ARE. SO. CUTE. Spaiiiin, will you play with Romano's curl for the rest of the chappie?**

**Romano; **Fuck you! I'm not cute! I'm a MAN. If I am to be anything, I'm handsome, damn it.

**Spain; **Very handsome, but still so cute~ *strokes Romano's curl*

**Romano; **Ch-Chigii! *blush*

**Spain; **Fusososo~ You look like tomato~

**Romano; **A-ah, s-stop it, y-you Spanish j-jerk.

*Spain drags Romano out with him to take care of some 'business'*

**France; **Ohonhonhon~ I wonder what they're doing. *gets slapped by England*****

**Authoress! I request GerIta and RussAme to join us!**

**Author;** Of course~!

*GerIta and RussAme have now joined the crew*

**...Are they here yet? COOL!**

**America- You are the hero. Just saying. So anyways... Th****e Cold War was really just 50 years of sexual tension, right?**

**America; **Fuck yeah! I _am_ the hero! And yeah dude, 50 long years of sexual tension…

**Russia- ALL WILL BECOME ONE WITH YOU. (Especially Alfred :D) Tell us about America's fetishes!**

**Russia; **Da, sooner than they all know…

**America; **HAHAHA! Fetishes? I don't have fetishes!

**Russia; **Alfred has many fetishes.. I tell you okay?

**America; ***flailing his arms franticly* HEY. HEY! Next question dude!

**Germany- *stares directly in the face* You.**

**Germany; **Uhh, Ja?

**...Do you remember getting a deck brush from someone special when you were little?**

**Prussia; **Oh hey, are you talking about that lame deck brush West keeps in his closet? Kesesese, he used to hug a lot when he was still a kid.

**Germany; **H-hey, Brüder!

**Italy- OHMYGOD YOU'RE ADORABLE. So will you tell Germany what your curl does? And Germany... please tease it. The curl, I mean. For the rest of the chappie.**

**Italy; **Ve~ Thank you! I don't know how you look, but I bet you're really pretty! Ve~ Okay.

*Romano comes running back and slams his hand over Italy's mouth*

**Romano; **Fuck no. I'll kill you if you ever think of telling him! And you *glares at Germany* stay the hell away from it, damn potato eater!

**Italy; ***muffled 'eek'*

**Spain; **Lovi~ come back~!

**Prussia- Go claim Canada's vital regions! And I want footage!**

**Prussia; **Birdie, your vital regions are being claimed in the name of the awesomeness! *practically throws Canada over his shoulder and walks away*

**Canada; **G-Gilbert! *blush*

*Hungary pops up out of nowhere*

**Hungary; **I will send you all the pictures! *follows the two of them*

**Hm... I guess that's it for now- OH WAIT! ****I nearly forgot about SuFin! Can they come here too?**

**A/N;** Sure~

**Finland- You are such a cute little wife~ Kiss Su-san on the cheek please~**

**Finland; **Thank you. *smile* O-okay. *kisses Sweden on the cheek who blushes*

**Sweden- You are awesome, did you know that? And I don't care what anyone says, I don't think you're scary... You're actu****ally kinda cute~ So go claim your wife's vital regions!**

**Sweden; **Th'nks. 'kay. *scoops Finland up bridal style*

**Finland; ***blush* S-Su-san..****

**Hm.. Tha's enough for now. I'll see you all soon! *flies off on a borrowed(?) broomstick***

**A/N; **Byee~ Thanks for the questions and all that~ :D

**Please question, request and dare and all that~ That would be awesome~**


End file.
